Past, present and future
by ravenclawseekergirl638
Summary: Drabbles containing various characters of the second, third and fourth ages of middle earth.


**A/n: A short collection of Drabbles i have been writing whilst at colledge to alleviate my coursework stress. I hope you enjoy them. I don't claim to be a Lord of the Rings expert so if there are any major problems within the drabbles i would appreciate if you would tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own The Lord Of The Rings.**

Moon

Lindir's hair shone white silver in the pale light, blowing gently behind him with each gentle caress of the wind. His keen eyes did not land, as all his kin upon the ancient creations of Elbereth, but to the light of Telperion. The night was theirs, Ithil and the lonely minstrel who would sing of troubles past, present and future.

Realization

Boromir had realized something that many men never do, before their allotted time is over. He had made a mistake listening to his father, to the false whispers of the ring. Faramir would not have failed one he had sworn to protect, because of sugar coated promises of victory. Tall and proud he would have stood, unto the end.

Lovers

Lips met lips in the darkness, hands holding tightly together as two pairs of eyes met. He had been away far too long this time, yet anytime he spent away it was too long in his opinion. The councilor smiled for the first time in days. Everything was going to be fine.

Middle

He was the middle child, the youngest twin. Compared unfairly to his brother and often even mistaken for him. Life was unfair he had learned that from a young age. But he found solace on the training grounds, throwing his heart and soul into it. The love he would have bestowed upon his family fueling his lust for battle. At least here he could be the best, even if his parents couldn't see it.

Fire

Even after all this time and the miracles that had happened to him the golden haired warrior could still feel the burning caress of the fiery demon. Though the terror had lessened with the help of his beloved, his dreams were still stalked mercilessly by the Balrog. Some hurts it seemed were too deep to ever heal fully.

Star

It was hard to believe, even now, that this light that hung so far away, yet so tantalizingly near was his father. The events that had led up to, his father sailing the heavens, had happened so long ago that he had even forgotten what his father looked like. It did not seem that he would see him ever again either, not after his choice had been made.

Home

As Aragorn crossed the threshold into the main house, dripping wet and covered in mud he smiled. Twenty years had done nothing to the essence of Rivendell, it was but a blink the city's memory. No matter where he roamed this beautiful dependable place was where his heart yearned for.

War 

The battlefield was strewn with the bodies of his lost kinsmen and the servants of the enemy. Thranduil tucked his father's knives back into their sheaves, before picking up his blood covered corpse. With one angry tear filled glance at the Noldorian king, he walked away. What little was left of his people following him in grief never would the two people stand side by side again. Not without respect and tolerance being learned, on both sides.

Beginning

As the remnants of what had once been Gil-Galad's proud army and those they had left behind on the road to war turned the last corner of the hilly pass, their new home came into view. Almost sheer sided the valley lay beneath them like a vision from the first age. Here they could start again.

Birthday

As one of the few who still counted he was proud to know exactly how old he was he planned to celebrate his birthday in style. Other elves had stopped counting once they had reached their majority, as they had seen no reason to keep going. Maybe it was the human part of him that waited gleefully each year to add another to his tally. Tonight was his seven thousand, eight hundred and sixty fourth birthday and by heck was there going to be a party.

Parents 

He could hardly believe it. This tiny perfect little person was his son, with his little tuft of blonde hair and the smallest of ears he had ever seen. Their little Greenleaf, as he held this mewset edityion to the family all the kings worries melted away. Legolas was now his greatest concern, he would die for him.

Spade

The warm brown earth of the garden he had long toiled in, welcomed his well known presence after his long absence. Therte was still much to set right in the Shire but with a little teamwork it would all work out allright in the end. Sam had seen enough of the world to know that, but all that mattered to him now was returning his masters garden to its former glory.


End file.
